Ven Roams
Summary The last scion of the house Roams, Ven became a knight of the order of the Silver Phoenix to bring wealth and fame to his house, but soon found a new purpose. To help the people of Aeonia and combat the evil that plagues the land. Now he stands as the warlord of the Nation of Kydor, trying to bring peace and safety to the troubled people of the south. House Roams The Roams family records show that the house was founded during the 3rd age's period of turmoil. Derrek, founder of the house Roams, protected Midenia, the southwestern province of Aeonia by rallying its people against bandits and what forces of the scourge made it to those lands. Wielding the Dragon's Eye, a sword he claimed was forged after his ancestor had killed a dragon, Derrek Roams stroke an imposing figure to the eyes of the populace. For his deeds the King granted him the title of Duke and gave him Midenia to watch over. Hundreds of years later, house Roams stands still, but not as the great noble family of old. The house's leadership had been weak for a very long time and the ancestral tower and most of the house's wealth is now gone. Embezzlers have taken over the tower and the Roams family lives in the Village of the Dragonphoenix in shame. Early Days Ven was born into the Roams family during the house's most desperate time. He was raised with tales of the house's days of glory, but lived in the reality of disgrace. As he grew up Ven developed a single goal: to bring his house the wealth and fame he believed it deserved. At the age of 18 he left the village and lived as a mercenary, wielding the ancestral sword Dragon's Eye. While travelling in search of work, he came across the Order of The Silver Phoenix, the ones sworn to protect the land from the Scourge. Seeing an opportunity, he decided to join the order and learn their secrets of magic and power. Order of the Silver Phoenix As a squire Ven trained and fought together with Nathaniel Dawn and Olyx Mintarios and finally became a knight on his own right. He led diplomacy missions, fought the Scourge and the Order's enemies time and time again and he found a new sense of purpose. What he once did for glory and wealth, he now did to help those in need and to save the land. The Order had helped him grow and taught him what it means to be truly Noble. Nation Of Kydor After being in the Order for a time, Ven saw that the Empire of the Silver Phoenix no longer needed his service as before. Now encompassing great lands the Empire was a force to be reckoned with. This was the time when Nakezuma called to him, with a new purpose. The oriental warrior sought to create a new faction, to protect the innocent people in the south who faced blood sorcerers, bandits and dark forces. Ven gladly agreed to his proposition and became one of the three founding members of the Nation. Now titled warlord, Ven Roams does everything he can to save the people of Aeonia once again and maybe, just maybe, find a new place for his house.